1. Field
The technical field is related to a display device, e.g., an organic light emitting display device, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes pixels having organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diodes may emit lights having wavelengths that depend on organic materials included in the organic light emitting diodes. For example, the organic light emitting diodes may organic materials corresponding to a red color light, a green color light, and a blue color light. The organic light emitting display device may display an image by mixing lights of different colors.